Front Burner
by GGirlxoxoA
Summary: AU/AH Klaroline. Set in Washington D.C in the world of politics and scandal. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Caroline walked into the sideroom, desperate to get away from the bustle of people in the ballroom. She felt her phone buzz for the tenth time in the last fifteen minutes. Elena kept pestering her about announcing her decision to run again in a few weeks and Caroline kept changing the subject whenever it was brought up. It was a reality she couldn't face right now. The thought of her best friend running for President against the current leader of the free world was enought to turn her stomach.

She closed her eyes tightly trying to rid her mind of the images she kept replaying.

_Strong hands lifting her onto the table, slowing undoing each button of her blouse until she was practically begging him to rip it off. His mouth hot and commanding on hers as they finally met in a frenzied kiss. Her hand moving down to-_

The door opened and her memories were interrupted by a Secret Service member entering the small room she had stowed away.

"Yes?" She turned and recognised the familiar agent, "Sorry Alaric I was distracted. Is something wrong?" Caroline immediately went into business mode, ready to amend any problem that had arised.

"The Vice President would like a word with you, Ms. Forbes."

Caroline nodded" Yes of course. Lead the way."

Caroline's stomach clenched when she realised she was heading back into the ballroom but she followed Alaric as he lead her to the Vice President.

A dark haired man turned around, a glint in his blue eyes as he saw Caroline approach. Alaric quickly went back into position with some other agents lining the wall of the ballroom.

Caroline smiled as Damon handed her a champagne flute and spoke "Where did you run off to? My wife has been looking for her Chief of Staff." He teased her. They had always had a good relationship. Like siblings they fought a lot but would always be their for each other. It was like that for everyone in Caroline's circle.

"Your wife doesn't know how to take a night off." Caroline joked back.

Damon laughed with her, agreeing with Caroline's assessment but his stopped as soon as he looked over Caroline's shoulder, "Mr President." He smiled warmly, putting out his hand to shake the President's.

Caroline closed her eyes. Two weeks. She had made it a whole two weeks without seeing him. Something that was highly impressive considering he was her boss's boss. She signed turning round to greet him too.

The President shook Damon's hand, joking with him about his deathgrip and then turned to Caroline, "Ms Forbes" His words becoming more rough and low as he shook her hand to, "Are you two enjoying yourselfs?"

Caroline immediately flashed back to that night as soon as he touched her. It's not like she had thought of much else since. Damon began to answer but Caroline quickly excused herself, "I'm sorry but I must excuse myself. The Vice President is looking for me. Nice to see you again, Damon" She smiled at him, "Mr President" She nodded at him before half running across the room where she could see the long haired brunette talking to Senator Lockwood.

Elena saw Caroline arrive at her side and nodded her over, whispering in her ear, "Is my husband organising another hunting trip with Klaus? That could make it awkward when I announce my intention to run against him in the Presidental election next month. " Elena's brow furrowed as she watched Damon and the President, Niklaus Mikaelson talking away like the old friends they were.

Caroline looked at her best friend and boss and turned back to the two men, who eyes locking with Klaus's for a moment too long before she looked away, unable to answer Elena. His eyes were filled with the same look he had on the night they spent together two weeks ago.

DDDDDDDDDDD

_Okay so this was something that just came into my head and I decided to write and then post straight away so excuse any mistakes please!_

_I love the show Scandal so I have definitely drawn from that. Unsure whether to leave this as a oneshot or continue? Maybe if enough people are interested I will. So review please if you like so far._

_Also to clear up:_

_Klaus - President of the United States_

_Elena- Vice-President of the United States_

_Caroline- Chief of Staff to the Vice President of the United States_

_Damon- Elena's husband and lawyer._

_If I continue more characters would turn up :) The story would basically be Caroline's struggle between sleeping with the married President and her loyalty to her best friend who wants to run opposing Klaus in the new election. _

_Thanks for reading_

_- Andrea x_


	2. Office Talk

_Okay so this might be a bit long of an author's note!_

_Thankyou so much to everyone who followed/favortied and reviewed! You guys made me want to write more!_

_And to all the guest reviewers I'm going to post replies at the bottom, so I hope I don't miss anyone :)_

_Unlike my other Klaroline fic this was going to be a one-shot so I don't really have a plan for where this story is going at the moment, but hopefully I will sit down and work one out if you guys like this chapter too. _

_Also I am by no means a political expert so some things I may make up etc or whatever but I hope to keep it as realistic as possible! If any of you know more PM me if you want._

_So please review with your thoughts and if you want more :)_

_Thankyou! Andrea x_

_DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD_

Caroline felt her hands stall their movements on the keyboard. _ Come on Forbes pull yourself together, you can still be a functioning person, there's no need to start behaving like a sixteen year old girl. Again. _She thought to herself.

"Come on, you're the Chief of Staff for the Vice President!" She couldn't keep her thoughts inside any longer and the words came out of her mouth rather loudly. She banged her fists against the keyboard, causing a string of incoherent words to come out in her notes. "Fuck" She let out again.

She heard a laugh at the door and looked up, surprised to see Stefan Salvatore standing in the doorway. "Didn't I close that door?" Her eyes narrowed.

"That's not very friendly considering I all but saved your ass at this morning's brief"." Stefan continued to smile as he came and sat on the opposite side of Caroline's large dark wood desk.

Caroline sighed and sat back in her chair, "I know, I'm sorry I'm just in a beyond terrible mood." It was true, just a few hours ago they were having a update meeting about what was going in the Senate. It was only a small routine meeting to update the President on anything he missed whilst he was visiting other states. Caroline had forgot to bring one page of Elena's notes that the brunette had emailed her lsat minute before the meeting. Caroline remembered the jist of it but without the hard copy it was useless. Luckily Stefan had also been emailed the note and quickly handed to Caroline before she royally screwed up something that was a fairly simple task.

Caroline was beyond angry at herself since then. She was a perfectionist and the best at what she did. And in the last two weeks she had made stupid and ridiculous mistakes anytime she was in the same room as him. And the White House was big but not that big.

What made it worse was that Klaus had remained so professional throughout the whole meeting. Taking in all the information, commenting and giving feedback when neccessary and then left with Stefan by his side as he went to visit the United State Congress for some meeting. Clearly he had no trouble putting it-whatever it was- behind him and get on with his job.

Caroline frowned, "Your back rather soon?" She commented.

"Nik stayed on but I left early to prepare for the conference call with France tomorrow." Stefan looked at Caroline when he was finished taking. "You okay Care? You don't seem to be yourself lately."

"What are you talking about?" Caroline shook her head, some blonde hair escaping from her tight bun. When getting ready this morning she had hoped a serious hairstyle but put her in a better focus mood. It still had yet to take effect, but she remained optimistic.

"Well last night for instant." He popped his feet onto her task, earning a gasp from Caroline, she loved her desk to be presteen, "At the ball I didn't see you talk to Senator Lockwood once."

Caroline scoffed "So that's your reason for thinking something is amiss with me? Stefan, last night was basically work you know that. So what if I didn't get time to talk to Tyler."

Stefan laughed, "I sure as hell made time to enjoy myself."

Caroline joined him, "That's because you can't hold your drink!" She smirked at him.

Stefan huffed but his eyes were smiling, sometimes his chats with Caroline were the only things that kept him sane in their high pressure jobs, "Fine don't tell me what's going on in that blonde head of yours, but I will find out...eventually."

Caroline stilled at his words, she knew her friend ment them in a joking manner but suddenly she was panicked at the thought of anyone finding out. To say it wuld ruin both of them would be an understatement.

Stefan saw Caroline's face and knew immediately that something indeed was bothering her, he opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by the sound of her phone ringing.

Caroline went to grab the phone. She saw Stefan's concerned face and put the facade of a smile on hers, "Go on Salvatore get back to work. We have a country to run, no more time for school gossip. Although I do have a good story about one of the interns to tell you. Drinks at 701 later?" She picked up the phone to answer as he nodded in agreement and relucantly left her office.

"Elena?" Caroline answered after seeing the caller ID.

"Hey Caroline, I'm just on my way back from Congress. Think you can meet me in my office in fifteen? I wanto to draft a memo for Chris." Her friends tired voice filled her ears.

Chris was Elena's campaign manager when she first ran for President nearly four years and she was considering hiring him again. Caroline closed her eyes, knowing it was time to accept the fact that Elena was going to run again.

"Yeah of course. II' see you then." She said her goodbyes and hung up.

She put her head in her hands for only a moment when the phone rang again, she reached out one hand grabbing the phone and bringing it to her ear, "Something else Lena?" Her friend had become kind of obsessive about making plans lately.

"Oh I'm sorry. Ms Forbes, this is Barbara." The President's secretary answered.

Caroline sat up, "Oh no don't apologise, I thought you were someone else. Is there anything I could do for you."

"Yes Ms Forbes, the President would like to see you now."

DDDDDD

_DUN DUN DUN_

_Haha no just kiddin, but they will have their first proper talk in the next chapter! I'm a big believer in delayed gratification and also I want to make it realistic so not every moment will be all Klaroline. Plus who doesn't love a bit of Steroline friendship? :)_

_Btw Stefan is Chie of Staff for the President. If you guys have any questions about those kind of things don't hesitate to ask :)_

_Also 701 is a bar in D.C that I hear politicians to do to so we will definitely see it in this story. It would get boring if they stayed in the WHite House all day._

_Okay so if you want more REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW :) _

DDDD Responses to guest reviewers DDDDDDDDD

_guest: __Very original! I have never seen a klaroline political drama. I love this and  
I hope you will continue. __**Thankyou so much. I love political dramas so I hope this works :)**_

_Darth Sydious: I love it great start would love to know how ii continues. __**Thankyou! Hope you like this chapter then :) **_

_nicole:I like it very much, keep going! __**Thankyou :)**_

_guest: Please, keep going... __**Okay haha :) thanks for reviewing**_

_justine :I love it! __**Thankyou Justine :)**_

_guest: Make it a multific __**If the story works I intend to, thanks for reviewing :)**_

_lol: Great beginning! __**Thankyou so much! :)**_


	3. Stalemate

Caroline walked down the carpeted hallway, saying brief hellos to anyone she passed, all the while the line she had just heard was on loop in her head,"The President would like to see you now."

In a way she knew this was coming, it was irrational of her to think they could go on without speaking for much longer. He was techinally her boss so to speak.

She walked into the President's secretary's office and smiled at Margaret who waved her through as she spoke on the phone.

Caroline took a deep breath as she opened the door to the oval office. As always she couldn't help but feel an inner glee at being inside it. Ever since she was a little girl she had wanted to work here and now she was living her dream everyday. But now she had put her dream in a rather precarious position.

She looked up, her eyes meeting Klaus's, he put up a hand signaling he would be off his phone in a moment. She nodded and walked around the outskirts of the room, she hated being in the middle for too long, all too aware of the prying eyes behind the security cameras. The truth was she hated being in front of cameras, for security or otherwise.

Klaus hung up the phone and stood up, walking around and leaning against the front of his desk, "I'm sorry I didn't think you would be able to come so quickly after I requested to see you."

Caroline couldn't help but feel embarassed, it was true, she had a mountain of work to do that was way more important than whatever they had to talk about, but as soon as the phonecall to his assistant had ended she had got up and left her office to speak with him. She silently cursed herself, _how desperate do I look and in front of my boss/lover? Wait does one time mean lover or one-night stand?_ Her mind began to wander as Klaus awkwardly coughed in the silence.

Caroline almost laughed, Niklaus Mikaelson was the most put together and confident person she had ever met, which was quite impression because Caroline had met her fair share of politicians, dignatories and leaders. But here he was, tongue tied and unsure of what to say in front of Caroline, who up until two weeks ago was someone he could say almost anything to, one of his most trusted confidantes, which was unusual as he was his VP's Chief, not his.

Caroline cleared her throat, realising she didn't have the strength right now to bring up what had happened, so instead she began taking about what they did best, "How was Congress this morning? Did Senator Donovan's crazy right wing idea finally get passed? I heard Elena is thinking of backing him just so she doesn't have to hear the proposal ever again." She brought up a subject they had laughed about many times before.

Klaus's mouth twitched a bit and she smiled, knowing it was working so she continued,"Also did you hear about Wallace? He actually believes that The Post is going to-" Caroline's story was cut off as Klaus crossed the space between them and brought his lips down to meet hers.

Caroline's eyes were open in shock as he brought his hands up to fist her hair, quickly realizing she was wearing a bun, one of his hands deftly took out the pin, her golden locks tumbled down around her shoulders.

Her eyes unvoluntarily closed as one hand wove into the hair at the nape of her neck and the other moved down the curve of her waist.

Their mouths moved together, both seeking something that had been missing in the past few days. Caroline couldn't get enough of him, pressing her body into his so she could feel every part of him against her which caused Klaus to groan inwardly. His mouth moved to her neck his tongue and teeth making patterns on her taut skin.

All of a sudden things became startingly clear to her. She could now hear the quiet in the office except for the panting from the two of them, outside she could hear typing and people moving about and it was like a cold bucket of water. _What was she doing?_

_"_Stop." She said, giving Klaus a small nudge, but she knew it was enough for him to cease what he was doing.

He looked at her, his eyes dark and burning and Caroline felt a pull low in her stomach but fought against her desire to kiss him again. Their faces were still so close that Caroline felt her breath mingle with his as she spoke,"We can't-" She tried to articulate what she wanted or rather what the right thing to do was, "We have to move on. Pretend like nothing happened." Her voice dropped at the end, knowing that she wanted anything but that.

Klaus frowned, "I don't want to pretend anything anymore. Not with you." He spoke with determination and Caroline could feel tears begin to prinkle her eyes.

"So what are we going to do then? Because becoming the next Monica Lewinsky is not high on my list of goals." She couldn't help the bitterness that seeped into her voice. She knew anything she wanted with him couldn't happen. She also knew she had to put an end to it now, for both their sakes.

Klaus could hear the tone in her voice and took a step back as his voice rose too,"Of course you wouldn't! I would be with you and only you. This wouldn't be an affair Caroline."

"It already is!"She shouted loudly and the sound echoed around the room and they both froze looking at each other with despair and longing, like soldiers who knew they were fighting a losing battle. She spoke more lowly this time, "You are married Klaus. There is-There can't be anything between us-" He opened his mouth to protest but she continued,"You know there is no future for us. No happy ending." Her voice cracked a bit and her eyes watered again.

"I can get a divorce. We haven't been in love for years. It's just a political marriage now, you know that." His voice had a slight plead to it and Caroline felt her heart break, but she knew him well enough to know wht it would take to end this conversation.

"What about your son?" Her voice was low, "Could you do that to him?"

Klaus looked at the ground, breaking her eye contact for the first time and Caroline knew she was right. "And your country? You are the leader of the free world and you want to leave your family for your mistress?" Her voice wavered, she was trying not to cry, trying to convince him of their mistake.

Klaus looked up at her words, "You are not my mistress. You know better than that."

Caroline briefly smiled, a bitter sort of smile, "I know Mr. President. I'm your VP's Chief of Staff. And it's probably time we both remembered that." She gave him one last look and was out the door, half running down the hall, willing the tears to stay away until she reached the confines of her office.

Turning another corner she knocked into someone, who grabbed Caroline to steady herself.

Caroline looked up into the familar brown eyes, "Mrs. President, I'm so sorry I was just in a rush-"

The woman waved her hand, "Don't worry Caroline I was just looking for Nik, I assume he's in his office, working away? He promised to meet for dinner but it seems he's forgotten." She pouted her lips together and Caroline could see in that moment why the whole of America was in love with her, she was truly beautiful and knew how to play it well.

"Yes, he's in his office I believe." The blonde nodded and began to walk away but turned around as she heard her name being called again.

"Oh and Caroline? I thought we already agreed that you were to call me Katherine. Mrs. President makes me sound like I'm fifty and have cankles." She called out teasingly as she turned and walked down the hair, her heels digging into the plush carpet and her hips swishing from side to side in time with her long glossy curls.

Caroline sighed and leaned back against the wall, "Could this day get any worse?" She muttered under her breath.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_So we found out who Klaus is married to! A certain Katherine Pierce ;)_

_I personally love Katherine in the show, she's such a character you love to hate!_

_I'm not really sure how I like this chapter as I'm still testing the water with this fic, so if you want more REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW my darlings! :P_

_Also a massive thankyou to everyone who has reviewed/favorited/followed already. Also if anyone is possibly interested in being a beta PM me :)_

_And finally I should be updating my other Klaroline fic, "What's your Number?" later today so make sure to check that out if you haven't already :)_

_Thankyou again for reading! - Andrea x_


	4. Prelude

Klaus and Stefan went over his speech one last time in the car as they headed for a meeting.

Klaus sighed leaning back into the leather seat, his eyes looking out of the window.

Stefan looked at him, "What is with you lately? You've been more grumpy than usual. Is Madam President not giving it up anymore or something?"

Klaus turned to glare at his best friend, "I'm fine. And no wonder my sister dumped you, do you ever mind your own business?"

Stefan returned the glare at the mention of Rebekah, "You know your business is my business Nik. We're friends' first, colleagues second. That's the only way this works." He gestured to the space between them signalling their friendship.

Klaus sighed again, knowing he was right. "Dear lord stop sighing! You sound like Caroline!" Stefan finally exclaimed. He was sick of his friends behaving like moody teenagers.

Klaus perked up, turning his head to Stefan again, "Caroline is sighing? Is she upset? Did she say anything?" He couldn't stop the questions leaving his mouth.

Stefan paused for a moment, feeling slightly confused, "Isn't she one of your closest friends too? I'm sure you can ask."

Klaus spoke quietly, "We had a...disagreement. I don't think she wants to speak to me right now."

Stefan laughed, "I guess that's a another advantage of being the most powerful man in the world." He opened the door to the car as it pulled into their destination, "No one can ignore you forever."

XxXxX

"Elena I just don't see this ending well!" Caroline tried to express how much of a bad idea she thought going up for re-election was.

Elena stood up from her couch, "You don't think I can win?"

"I think you're an wonderful VP Lena, and I think you're going to be a even better President one day but not yet."

"Why not now? I can't wait another four years Care."

"How many VP's have become President without the support of the President they served?" Caroline asked in a quieter voice.

Elena bit her lips, knowing the answer as Caroline continued, "And what is the likelihood that Klaus isn't going for re-election?" Elena still said nothing, "So what do you propose? That we run against the President? We'd lose for sure. The lack of loyalty would rule us out before campaigning even begun."

Elena sat down again, realising how right her most trusted aide was.

Caroline saw that Elena was finally seeing sense so she finished her speech, "Wait four more years Elena, if Klaus get's re-elected with your help then you can run in 2016. With his support." She added.

There wasn't a doubt in Caroline's mind that Klaus was going to get re-elected. Unless the Republicans pulled out Jesus as a candidate. The Mikaelson were this century's Kennedy family. The eldest brother Finn was the District Attorney of Louisiana, where the family originated. Elijah, Rebekah and Kol were lawyers, based primarily in D.C since there's brother's appointment. They were a close family and had the means to move around as they wished. Their family was old money wealthy, a fact of which Kol took advantage of when travelling to Europe for weekends of "good clean fun" as he described.

Bonnie Bennett, the Press Secretary for the White House spent too much of her valuable time trying to clean up Kol's messes. Although it was pretty fruitless, as reporters enjoyed calling a _lawyer _with a smirk as the whole country knew he spent more time partying than working.

Despite Kol's taste for debauchery, America loved to hate him and he was often a welcome distraction from the sometimes dull world of Washington D.C. Along as his acts of debauchery weren't illegal or extremely scandalous.

"Okay." Elena finally spoke.

"Okay?" Caroline echoed.

"Yes. II' put the plans for me running as President on hold. You're right. Klaus will win the next election, it would be foolish to go up against him right now. He's too strong."

Caroline bit her lip, she felt bad for crushing her friend's dream but she was also grateful she wouldn't have to betray Klaus_. Betray Klaus? God Caroline think about what you're saying. He's not anything to you. You can't betray someone you don't have a relationship with!_

"Care? Did you hear me?" Elena broke her thoughts.

"Yes. Yes I did, I think this is the right choice for now Lena."

Elena nodded, "I think we need wine, it is Friday right?"

Caroline laughed, "Yeah but we work on Saturdays so"

"Psshh!" Elena laughed as she headed into the kitchen.

Caroline sat down, letting out a long exhale. Things were finally getting back into place. Maybe it could be like before now. Elena had agreed to postpone running again, her conversation with Klaus had left things pretty clear. There was no future for them, he was President and she was...well not his wife for starters. The White House had always been a place of solace for her, a chaotic solace but a solace none the less. She didn't want to lose that because of tension and unanswered questions.

She took out her phone, contemplating ringing Klaus to make sure that when they saw each other next it could be as friends, or at least as civil colleagues. Just as she was deciding whether or not to hit the dial button her phone lit up with an incoming call.

It was Bonnie's number so she answered immediately. Bonnie had become a good friend of hers but ringing at this time of night left Caroline with a feeling of dread pitted in her stomach.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Caroline thank god! I've been trying to get through to you for the last 30 minutes!"

Caroline cursed herself, she never had her phone on silent but she wanted to talk to Elena without distractions.

Bonnie began to speak and Caroline listened carefully before dropping the phone to the ground. It made a hard clack against the wooden floors. Elena walked back in and saw Caroline's stricken face, Oh my god what happened Care?" Caroline didn't speak, her whole body was almost to still.

Elena ran over picking up the fallen phone and began talking to the person on the other end, "Bonnie? What? What are you saying? You're breaking up, Caroline's phone is sort of smashed. Turn on the news?!"

In one swift movement Elena grabbed the remote switching on the television.

Immediately CNN filled her eyes, the headline leaving her as speechless as Caroline,

"The President has been shot."

XxXxX

_Yeah I know, I'm evil. Haven't updated very quickly and then this._

_I will say that if I get more reviews I will update again this week and the chapter should be a doozy if I do same so myself. Lots of drama! Nearly everyone will be in it, except maybe Klaus if he dies... *evil grin* you must review to find out!_

_Guest review:_

Darth Sydious:Fantastic ! Sounds like its going to to be an amazing story** Thankyou so much for reviewing again **


End file.
